Verpatztes Spiel und große Sorgen
by Princess May
Summary: ^________^


Verpatztes Spiel und große Sorgen  
  
"Oh man, schon wieder Training!", seufzte Daisuke Niwa verdrießlich, als er vor die Tore der Turnhalle des Asuma Gymnasiums trat. Ja, er hatte keine Lust auf Sport, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, das er völlig unsportlich war.  
  
"Nun beeilen sie sich doch Niwa!", quälte ihn der Lehrer jedes Mal, wenn er wieder als letzter die Turnhalle verließ. "Ich will schließlich heute noch nach Hause kommen.", erwiderte er und zog ein genervtes Gesicht. 'Und wo soll dieses Zuhause sein? In der Hölle?', dachte Daisuke dann immer und lachte sich still ins Fäuschen. Ja, Sport war blöde.  
  
"Niwa? Dürfte ich sie daran erinnern, sich umzuziehen?", keifte gerade wieder Herr Konnchiwa, der Turnlehrer. Er hatte es langsam satt. Alle trampelten auf ihm rum. Alle. Nicht nur die Lehrer, sondern auch seine Freunde machten sich über ihn lustig. Und was das schlimmste war: Sie lachte mit. Sie, sein Sonnenschein. Wieder geriet er ins schwärmen. 'Sie ist einfach so hübsch, beinahe anmutig.', hatte er oft zu seinem Freund Takeshi gesagt, der daraufhin sich, wie immer, an die Stirn schlug. 'Man, sie will nichts von dir. Und damit hat sich das!', antworte er ihm genervt. Lieder stimmte das: Sie wollte nichts von ihm.  
  
"Niwa? Sind sie bald fertig? Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!", schrie Herr Konnchiwa und trippelte ungeduldig auf das Holz des Türrahmens. Irgendwie hatte es Daisuke geschafft in den Umkleideraum zu gelangen, er wusste jedoch nicht wie. Er hatte sich bis zur Hose alles ausgezogen und jetzt stand er, wie angewurzelt, vor dem Spiegel.  
  
Er blickte in das vertraute Gesicht. Rote wuschelige Haare, braune Augen und die schmächtigste aller Gestalten. Ja, es stimmt, er war dünn. Ein Spargeltarzan. Doch sah das immer so aus? Nein, anders war es, wenn er sich verwandelt. Doch in wen? In Dark, den gefürchteten Meisterdieb.  
  
"Niwa? Treiben sie es nicht zu weit!", hörte er noch. "Ja, ja. Ich komm ja schon!", kam es trotzig von Daisuke und endlich schaffte er es sich von seinem Spiegelbild loszureißen.  
  
"Na endlich bist du da! Dann können wir endlich anfangen!", entfing ihn Takeshi unwirsch und blickte auf ein riesiges Fußballfeld. Hiwatari saß, wie immer, in der Ecke und rührt sich kaum.  
  
Sie spielten Fußball. Takeshis Mannschaft gegen Ryos Team. Ryo war ein Angeber. Er musste jedem zeigen wie toll und unwiderstehlig er ist. Trotzdem kommt er bei den Mädchen gut an, was nicht letztlich an seinen Augen liegt, die wirklich klar und rein scheinen.  
  
Das Spiel startete etwas lahm. Erst, als die Mädchen kamen, wurde es besser. "Nicht Risa anschauen...", mahnte sich Daisuke und versuchte sich völlig auf das Fußballmatch zu konzentrieren. Hier ein Pass, da ein Pass,...  
  
Plötzlich fiel er, über Ryos Bein und stürzte schwer. Herr Konnchiwa pfiff. "Foul von Nagawa. Geht es Niwa?", fragte er etwas besorgt. Daisuke spürte einen riesigen Schmerz in seinem Kopf, ob es nun von den Schmach kam, direkt vor den Mädchen zu fallen oder von dem Sturz, wusste er nicht. Mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht schaute er den Lehrer an un der befahl: "Auf die Bank, Niwa. Kotari? Sie spielen für ihn" Daisuke weinte innerlich. Welch eine Blamage. Ausgerechnet vor Risa war er gefallen. "Oh nein!", dachte er nur noch, als sie auf ihn zutrat und ihn einen Arm um die Schulter legen wollte. "Wie geht es dir? Hast du dich schwer verletzt?", fragte sie besorgt. Ihre Stirn lag in Falten. Ihre sonst so fröhlichen Augen, sahen so traurig aus. "Nein es geht...", wollte er noch sagen. Jedoch schon war es geschehen... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", schrie Risa gellend und Daisuke machte sich aus den Staub. Flugs ging er in den Umkleideraum und blickte in den Spiegel. Nein, da war nicht mehr Daisuke Niwa, der kleine schmächtige Schüler, sondern Dark, der berüchtigte Meisterdieb. Erst vor kurzem hatte er wieder ein Kunstwerk gestohlen: Das "Liebesgetränk des Erzengels".  
  
Das war eine Aufregung! Er hatte es verloren. Bei Riku, der Schwester von Risa. "Da, da ist er lang!", hörte er eine piepsige Stimme. Dark alias Daisuke musste schnell handeln. Flink rannte er ins Klo. "Bitte verwandele mich zurück, bitte!", flüsterte er flehnlich und dachte an Riku. "Bitte..." Schon hörte er die tapsigen Schritte in der Umkleide. "Bitte..."  
  
"Daisuke?", hörte er eine zarte Stimme. "Wer spricht dort?", fragte Daisuke. "Ich bin's. Risa. Erkennst du mich nicht?", fragte eine traurige Stimme und erkannte plötzlich ein weinerliches Gesicht. Und ohne zu wissen warum, umarmte ihn dieses Gesicht. "Ich liebe dich so sehr...", flüsterte sie und schmiegte sich an seine Brust. "Ich liebe..."  
  
Er wachte auf. Wie in Trance öffnete er die Augen. Ein greller Blitz kam ihn entgegen. Eine Lampe. "Wo bin ich?", fragte er leise. "In Krankenzimmer.", hörte er eine vertraute Stimme. Riku. "Was machst du hier?", war seine verblüffte Frage. "Ich wollte dich etwas fragen..." Es schien ihr äußerst peinlich zu sein. "Ach was, ich lass es. Hat ja eh keinen Sinn...", sagte sie, stand, küsste ihn auf die Wange und rannte hinaus. Noch lange streichelte er über die Stelle und er glaubte zu wissen, was sie fragen wollte, vermochte es aber nicht zu sagen.  
  
"Nur dir gehört mein Herz...", dachte er und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Wann darf er endlich mit Risa zusammen sein? Wann?  
  
The End 


End file.
